Vallduggery: The Musical
by Lucy142
Summary: Skulduggery is going out with China and things are not going well. Valkyrie helps him through it. Please listen to the music it bases on while reading-it makes more sense . Valdug
1. Kiss With A Fist

**Right! umm... this is my first fanfic so... FROM NOW I WILL BE IN YOUR HANDS! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME! *Ahem*... yes but anyway Derick Landy owns Skulduggery Pleasant not me and Florence and the machines own Kiss with a fist so yea... not my genius it's Florence and the Machines and Dereks genius... so ummm... please R+R  
**

**Oh and I changed the lyrics to match the situation of the characters... that is the fanfic but I will probably end up making the beginning and end chapters bigger  
**

**P.S this is Valduggery!**

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... **  


**Skulduggery looked in to Chinas eyes.**

**He moved a piece of hair from her eye and hooked it 'round her ear he leaned in their faces centimeters apart**

**And thought he'd never look back**

You kissed me once  
I kissed you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

You kissed me once  
I kissed you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

My eyes are shadows  
Your blue eyes sees no pain  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Magic tricks, Adrenalin kicks  
Broken hearts that don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better for no one  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better for no one

Broke my jaw once before  
Spilt your blood upon the floor  
You broke my femur in return  
So let's sit back and watch the bed burn  
Magic tricks, Adrenalin kicks  
Broken hearts that don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better for no one  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better for no one

You kissed me once  
I kissed you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

You kissed me once  
I kissed you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
We've set fire to our bed...

**Skulduggery sighed.**

**He couldn't continue like this! **

**He was going to have to end it. them.**

**He felt so lonely and they were hurting each other in mind AND body  
**

**He had to talk to some one... **

**And the only person possible was...  
**

**Valkyrie.  
**


	2. You Belong With Me

**Uhhhh... second chapter up!**

**Again I own nothing-Taylor Swift and Derek Landy are the geniuses **

**This is not very good but the others are better (I've already written them up)**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**They were fighting.**

**Again.**

**Valkyrie sighed to her self.**

**How could Skulduggery go out with her?**

**How could he be so BLIND?**

**How could he?**

**HOW COULD HE?**

You're yelling with your girlfriend ‒ She's upset  
She's going off  
About someone that you shot  
'cause she doesn't get your work like I do.  
I'm in the next room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm doin' all the thing she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's so beautiful  
And I'm just elemental  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Diriven' the streets  
With you and your worn out suits  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing in a parked Bentley  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a humor  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear boots.  
She's so beautiful.  
And I'm just elemental.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to break  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you told me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me.

**Valkyrie curled up on her bed quietly crying.**

**She couldn't believe him.**

**China!**

**Her!**

**There was a knock on the door.**


	3. Love Story

******Next chapter may take a little longer Sorry... I am not happy with my adaptions for the song  
**

******Again nothing owned by me Taylor swift (last time) and the genius Derek Landy are the awesome ones  
**

******Sooo... yeah! **

******Oh and Please review!  
**

******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**I wiped my eyes and answered the door.**

**Skulduggery stood in the doorway hands on his head.**

**I could tell something was wrong. **

**I held him close to me.**

"**I think I need to breakup with China," he whispered in my ear a small smile in his voice.**

**I laughed "Wow! Seriously?"**

**He chuckled.**

"**Tell me a story, please."**

"**...Sure. Here is one I think you know."**

**I started singing as we sat down on a couch**

I was young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm sitting there  
On a chair in summer air

See the man  
See the him try to kill me  
See you make your way through to the house  
And say crash through the door, little did I know

That you were Skulduggery, you were throwing fire  
And Ghastly said stay away from magic  
And I was sitting in the Bentley  
Telling you I won't go, and I said

Skulduggery let me be in on this  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is come  
You'll be the teacher and I'll be the student  
It's a mage story so just say "yes"

So I sneak out the window to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So I close my eyes and  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Skulduggery, And I was learning  
And you said stay away from all of this  
And it's everything to me  
I I'm telling you I won't go and I said

Skulduggery let me be in on this  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is come  
You'll be the teacher and I'll be the student  
It's a mage story so just say yes

Skulduggery you saved me, they were tryin' to kill me  
This life is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a mage story so just say yes  
Oh oh

**Valkyrie stopped singing and hummed the rest.**

**But she knew the lyrics she wanted to sing:**

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

Skulduggery save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
Your going out with China and starting to sink

And argue everyday  
But You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your friends, I'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause I was young when I first saw you...

**Valkyrie sighed to her self.**

**She wondered when Skulduggery would get over it all**

**China was horrid.**

**But Valkyrie banished those thoughts from her head and concentrated on Skulduggery.**


	4. Somebody I Used To Know

**Again Derek Landy is the smarts behind Skulduggery Pleasant and Gotye is the smarts behind Somebody I used to Know.**

**Uhhhh... Not mutch to say but... PLEASE REVEIW! **

**Opps... **REVIEW! **

**Italics=China **

**Normal text= Skulduggery**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Skulduggery sat in his house thinking.**

**No calls.**

**No visits.**

**Nothing.**

**China's adoring fans had already taken her stuff.**

**Skulduggery didn't know China could get over him so quickly.**

**He shivered.**

**Was he that insignificant? **

[Skulduggery:]

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy I couldn't die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that wasn't love-even if it's an ache I don't remember

I deserve a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to my end, always the end  
So when we found that I could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even want your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your lovers collect your books and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[China]_  
_Now I think of all the times you made me think it was over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading books, not into every word you say  
You said that you could let me go  
And I wouldn't catch you hooked up with someone that you know  
_  
[Skulduggery:]  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even want your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your lovers collect your books and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody  
_I used to know_  
Somebody  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Somebody  
_I used to know_  
Somebody  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know  
_That I used to know_  
I used to know  
_Somebody

**Skulduggery sighed- this was all over now.**

**He could relax.**

**He looked over to his right.**

**Valkyrie was sitting on the couch next to him trying not to fall asleep.**

**She eventually failed.**

**Skulduggery sighed again he got up and found a blanket.**

**He wrapped Valkyrie in it and sat back down and started to meditate.**


	5. Falling In

**Hello! Thank you Derek and thank you Lighthouse for your works. **

**Witch I do not own.**

**Anyway... It's kinda hard to find Falling in So here is a link watch?v=oOwRHLZuZa4 **

**=D**

**P.S Forgot to say-Skulduggery has a full body facade so he can eat/sleep ect. but he doesn't have to. And he can't die- He just loses his body 'till he re-activates it. XD**

**P.P.S REVIEW! PLEASE!**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**6 months later...**

**Skulduggery sighed and collapsed on his couch.**

**-A rare example of laziness **

**He turned the radio on and listened to the song playing.**

**Falling in By lighthouse. **

**Typical.**

**He sang along changing the lyrics as he went**

Every time I see her face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's o-only love  
_Idiot_, that _your_ falling in

I can't wait till tomorrow  
This feeling has swallowed me whole  
And know that I've lost control  
This heart that I've followed  
Has left me so _hollow_  
That was then, this is now, yeah she has changed everything

Every time I see her face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's _love_  
That I am falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only _l-love_  
Idiot, that _I'm_ falling in

I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
Won't be easy, have my doubts too  
But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
Yeah you feel like a home, home to me

Every time I see her face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's _love_  
That I am falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only _love_  
Idiot, that _I'm_ falling in

All these nights I am staying awake  
Thinking of all the ways I could make you mine  
All of those smiles that never fade  
Never run out of ways to blow my mind

Every time I see her face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's _**love**_  
That I am falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only-**DAMMIT**

Idiot, that _**I Have**_ fallin in!

**He had to stop these feelings he had...**

**For her.**

**Valkyrie.**

**Just then she walked in to see Skulduggery curled up on the couch.**

**She ran to him.**

"**Skulduggery! Are you ok?"**

"**...Maybe,"**

"**Skul?"**

"**Mmn?"**

"**What happened?"**

"**You... Happened"**

**Skulduggery reached out and cupped her head in his hand and leaned forward.**

**And before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing.**


	6. Dark Side

**SORRY! I kind of wasn't in the mood to write... Also I got snowed in with homework... :(  
**

**I should stop with the excuses...  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**Thanks September Silverfor your suggestion! I have used it! :D  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

**(P.S please review) **

**(Please? )  
**

**...  
**

**Valkyrie felt Skulduggery's lips on hers.**

**She stiffened.**

**She had to tell him.**

**Before any thing happened.**

**Before they couldn't stop.**

**She sighed and looked at him.**

There's a person that I know  
She's not pretty there and few have ever seen her  
If I show her to you now  
Will she make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And make me into who I really am?  
Please remind me who I really am!

Everybody's got a Darquesse  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But I'm worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my Darquesse?

Like an echo stone  
From blue rust  
It's hard to know  
It what I can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a Darquesse  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But I'm worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my Darquesse?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will say:  
You are Valkyrie  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will say

Everybody's got a Darquesse  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But I'm worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my Darquesse?

**Valkyrie sniffed holding back her tears.**

**She told him.**

**And all she was getting was a blank look.**

**She let out a sob and ran.**


	7. Hurt

**yay! quick updates! **

**yes?**

**Oh, I forgot to say last time Derek and Kelly Clarkson Own Skulduggery pleasant and Dark side, respectivly. **

**So again Derek owns skul and christina aguilera owns hurt**

**ENJOY!**

**Please review!**

**...**

**RUN.**

**That's all she could think.**

**Anywhere.**

**Somewhere.**

**Far Far Away.**

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
I never told you how proud I was and you walked away  
If only I could've said what I want to today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Think of all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I call to you but realise you aren't there

I'm sorry for not telling you and for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know i'll never say goodbye, even when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
I would you help you understand  
I won't you look down upon you  
I am proud of who you are  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for not telling you and for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
Even If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
But It's so not out so of line, if your mine

I'm sorry for not telling you and for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

**Where was she? **

**Skulduggery had searched everywhere.**

**He walked to Ghastly's**

**He would know what to do.**

**It would probably involve tea.**

**Lots of it.**


	8. Where Is My Angel

**Yea this kinda sucks... Sorry :(**

**and Yay derek and Metro Station!**

**Sorry People Person I'm not! I tried! I relly did! I'll do better next time...**

**...**

**Skulduggery sipped on his tea.**

**He could always rely on Ghastly just like how Valkyrie relies on Tanith...**

**Wait!**

**Had he checked Tanith's apartment?**

**He got up and ran to the Bentley**

Angel so  
Break of dawn, I could tell you're upset

So you cry but I can't help you

I wish I could just forget you

So why? Is my heart racing

One touch, now I'm falling

All this time, there's no escaping you

Where's my angel? Gone and disappeared

Where's my angel? you need someone there tonight

Where's my angel? Gone and disappeared

Where's my angel? you need someone there tonight

I'm so cold but I have no body

One kiss and this is gonna haunt me

My God, you looked so lovely, girl

My heart's gone so what is it you're scheming?

Your frayed love and lack of believing?

It's not too late, this will never be the last dance, girl

Where's my angel? Gone and disappeared

Where's my angel? you need someone there tonight

Where's my angel? Gone and disappeared

Where's my angel? you need someone there tonight

You, do you want me?

You, Do you love me?

You're fire and destitution

And you're causing frustration

You, do you want me?

You love me? Then think it through!

You're breaking my heart

And you're taking me down

Where's my angel? Gone and disappeared

Where's my angel? you need someone there tonight

Where's my angel? Gone and disappeared

Where's my angel? you need someone there tonight

Where's my angel?

Where is she? Where is she?

Where's my angel?

Where is she?

Where's my angel? Where's my angel?

Where's my angel? Where's my angel?

**I ran to the door "Tanith! Tanith! Are you in there? Is Valkyrie there?" **

**The door opened.**

**It was Valkyrie.**

"**Are You ok? Can I help? What do you need?" I asked**

**Valkyrie just held Skulduggery close.**

**She breathed in his sent. **

**And felt whole again.**


	9. She'll Only Break Your Heart

**Skul=** _Italics_

**Fletcher= Normal text**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**...**

**Things were back to normal. **

**Well, as normal as you can get with everyone around you being magic.**

**That is, Until fletcher turned up. **

**And started singing to Skulduggery to the befuddlement of everyone.**

Now listen to me Skully

Before she loves and leaves you

I call her heart breaker

I she's gonna deceive you

If you fall for her She's not easy to please

She'll tear you apart

Told you from the start,

Skully, from the start

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

Not again, No, I dont dont wanna see, see this start

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

Your gonna gonna ha-have ta' part

She will try to hide them

Thinking she can to evade you

I know she's got a problem

Problem with cheatin'

If you fall for her She's not easy to please

She'll tear you apart

Told you from the start,

Skully, from the start

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

Not again, No, I dont dont wanna see, see this start

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

Your gonna gonna ha-have ta' part

_NO_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold _

_But Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone _

_I fell for her, I'm only gonna tell you once _

_We're never going to part _

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

_I'm only gonna break break your break break you in half_

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

_I'm only gonna break break your break break you in half_

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

_I'm only gonna break break your break break you in half_

She's only gonna break break your break break your heart

_I'm only gonna break break your break break you in half_

_**"I AM NOT LEAVING HER!" Skulduggery yelled "I WILL STAY WITH HER TO THE END OF TIME"**_

**"SHE IS A CHEATING SKANK!" Fletcher retorted**

_**"NOT IN MY EYES! IN MY EYES... in my eyes she's butifull, she never lets me down... She is my world, my everthing. I could never leave her,"**_

**"Fine then. Suit your self. Dont come running when she cheats though, 'cause she is a BIt-"****_SLAP!_**

**Fleatcher stared at Skulduggery and rubbed his cheak.**

**"Fine! I'll go," Fleatcher gave up.**

**And he disappered **


	10. Onwards, onwards

**OMG MAT BAYNTON! Squeal!**

**He is so damn HOT!**

**Yay Horrible Historys!**

**Anyway, This is based on Onwards, onwards by Dog ears(Mat Baynton)**

**...**

**Skulduggery curled up on the couch Fletcher's words still ringing in his ears.**

**Why would Valkyrie stay with him?**

**He was a skeleton.**

**He had no good looks.**

**No mouth.**

**No eyes.**

**Not even a nose.**

**He sat and contemplated.**

**Valkyrie walked in to the room and went to sit next to Skulduggery but was surprised when he was already standing next to her and he started singing.**

Onwards, onwards, never stopping  
The years rolled by like the buildings and trees

When one day you'll sit up  
And you look,  
Question all the thing you did with me.  
Well then you'll think you're not, in control,  
The feelings will well up and we'll plunge off the road.

Oooh...

Please, please help me  
My wavering faith in our cause  
I know, we've driven through  
Oh, so much worse.

And I can't blame you for  
My lack of strength.  
But I can see how we might  
Have a fight.

And what the hell will I do?  
Oh, what the hell should we do?

Oooh...

**Valkyrie couldn't believe what she was hearing for two reasons: **

**Skulduggery was singing. For no reason**

**Did he want to break up with her?**

**She felt tears well up in her eyes. **

**Valkyrie had never loved anyone more and here was Skulduggery doubting her?**

"**No," she sobbed "Don't you even think that! You silly, silly idiot."**

**She felt his arms around her and herd him say **

"**I just don't want for you and I to get hurt because of what I don't have."**


End file.
